


Through Rain or Snow

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU everyone lives nothing bad happened on the mountain, Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, except hannah and beth, fireplace cuddles, not much, post-anniversary, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold snowy night, Sam and Josh enjoy each other's company.</p>
<p>(lol what are summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rain or Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Who's pumped for Christmas? I"M PUMPED FOR CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Christmas AU's are my shit man fireplace cuddles and watching the snow together huddled in blankets together SIGN ME UP.
> 
> (Don't let this fool you I am a very manly man I just really love oversized sweaters and cheesy cliche dates iamsorry)

The snow was falling outside in large, fluffy clumps, quickly covering the landscape in a blanket of white. The trees had lost their crisp orange/red leaves, now adopting sleeves of ice that hung from their branches. Sam smiled and closed her eyes, allowing the memory of the winter wonderland outside to be imprinted on her mind. The fire across from her cracked and settled again in the fireplace. She was content on the couch, wrapped up in her sweater and sweatpants, throw blanket on her back, fire warming her side, and Josh’s body warming her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

He was fast asleep beneath her, also dressed in a thermal sweater and pajama plaid bottoms, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other dangling off the couch. Josh’s mouth was slightly opened, letting out little puffs of air as he exhaled. Sam laid her head on his chest, welcoming the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat next to her ear. 

It had been three years since the accident with Hannah and Beth, and Josh still had a hard time when it got close to the anniversary, but Sam didn’t expect anything else. The Washington siblings had been so close. Sam reached up to run a hand through Josh’s hair, watching the slight movement that his eyelids made from the sensation.

She had suggested that he moved to a warmer state, but he was stubborn and was determined to return to his first choice of college when he began to recover from the trauma and mental illness. Sam never told him, but she was happy that he was still so close to home.

Josh stirred under her, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. Sam waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her, before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. Josh exhaled loudly from his nose as he tried to stop himself from laughing. After a few moments, he pulled away.

“Well good morning to you too. Why can’t I get wake up calls like this all the time?” His voice was gruff and laced with sleep, but still he had a smile on his face and his dimples were outlined by the glow of the fire. Sam scooted her body further up on his so they could be nose to nose.

“Actually, it is late in the evening.” She said matter-of-factly with a smile. “You just passed out on the couch while I was reading. I’m still not sure if I’m offended or flattered by that.” Sam squinted her eyes at Josh as he wiggled their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Don’t take it personally, your reading voice is absolutely lovely. That book just sucks ass.”

“It talks about the progressive acts made to conserve plant life, specifically forests. Don’t you care about the health of our planet?”

Josh shrugged as best he could while being pinned down. “I recycle all the time.  _AND.._.” He pointed a finger at Sam. “I grew that rose bush as a gift for Dr. Hill a few months back, didn’t I? Think about all the oxygen that thing produced.”

Sam laughed. “Oh yes, i’m sure our ozone layer is just recovering  _so much_  now because of that one rose bush. Thank you, Josh, you have saved us all from global warming.”

“Damn right I did. I think I deserve a reward for that.” Josh wrapped both of his arms around Sam, placing kisses all over her cheek, causing her to laugh more.

“I can’t even begin to imagine the extravagant rewards that you would want from doing such a good deed.” She turned her head to the side a bit, allowing Josh to have more space to kiss.

Sam could see the snow that was still falling outside from the bay window across the room. It was coming down slowly, with clumps still as big as they were before. She could already imagine and hear the crunch that the snow would make under her boots tomorrow as she made her way to class. She loved it almost as much as the sound of pinecones and fallen leaves crunching under her feet. The feeling of Josh kissing her neck caused Sam to look back at him.

“So, what is this award that you’d like?” He smiled and squeezed her gently, intertwining their legs under the blanket.

“I just want a few more hours to lay here with you. If that means I have to listen to you read about our dying planet, so be it. Besides, you can’t expect me to enjoy this fire alone.” Sam glanced at the fireplace where the fire was still burning high above the logs, promising to live for another hour or so. She laid her head back on his chest. She was too comfortable to move.

“I can finish the book later, for now, I’m going to reward you for your services to Earth. It’s the least I can do for mankind.” Josh pulled the blanket up to Sam’s shoulders, then he nudged her so she would look at him. When she did, he pressed his lips against hers. 

When they pulled apart, Josh brushed some of her stray hairs back behind her ear. “Even if it’s the least you can do for humanity, it’s one of the best things you can do for me. As is everything you do for me. Who knows where I’d be right now if it weren’t for you. Hell, maybe I wouldn’t even be here.” 

Sam reached down to grab one of his hands in her own, squeezing lightly. “I’m glad you are here too, Josh. I don’t think I could have ever gone back to having a happy or normal life without you to help me through it all. This...” Sam nodded down towards where their chests were pressed against each other. “is all just a bonus, I never imagined I’d get to be with you, but now I’ll continue to be here for you, no matter what.”

Josh strained his head back to look behind him out the window, where the snow was still falling. When he looked back at Sam, he smirked. “Will you be here for me even through rain or snow?” Sam pinched his hand as she kissed his lips again.

“Yes, through rain or snow. Especially snow.”

“Then I’m yours, Sammy. For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and as always constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated as are your comments about the story. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
